An Unexpected Weekend
by Melchy
Summary: Pete and Edie finally get a weekend to themselves and then the unexpected
1. Eric?

-This story is for Black Angus who has waited a very long time for It. . She's been so patient and I thank her for that.

This story involves the man I've given Pete for a best friend; Dr. Eric Martin who the PI met his first day at Princeton. They were roommates but also became fast and best friends keeping up with each other over the years.

You will find references to Eric in my story _Redemption_, the Christmas story Black Angus and I wrote together and a few more. In time he moves to Pete's town and works as a pediatrician.

This story takes place shortly after _The Chinese Hangman, _S1E6

I promise the second chapter will come quickly.

Oh by the way I don't own Peter Gunn or any of the lovely characters. But I do play with them.

The Unexpected Weekend

Oct 1958

PPPPPPPP

Eric Martin sat quietly through the speech the impressive surgery head from Johns Hopkins was giving and tried to look interested. This was the fourth such speech he'd listened to this week and although they were given by illustrious physicians from outstanding hospitals and experts in their fields they were still pretty much the same. Long, egotistical and boring.

He had been attending a week long conference in the City of Brotherly Love which had had very few bright moments and he hoped that no one would ask to see the notes he had assiduously been taking every day. They were actually sketches of what his office building would look like when he was able to go out on his own. For the last four years he'd been working at Manchester Pediatrics, a prominent physicians office in the heart of Baltimore and while he enjoyed most of his young patients it wasn't were he wanted to be for the rest of his life. And no, he wasn't sure where that was but someday he would. He'd know when he found it.

As he attempted to listen to the end of the speech, it suddenly hit the young doctor what he would do when this was over and he automatically started to wake up and feel better.

He hadn't seen his old friend Pete in over a year and time with Peter Gunn was always well spent. His former college mate wasn't all that far from here and since both of them were awful at letter writing and telephoning, stopping by for the weekend would be the key. He'd call him as soon as this meeting was over. But on second thought, maybe he'd just drop in. He doubted his friend would have plans, he usually had spent his Saturdays and Sundays reading or fishing, occasionally dating. Surely not too many people would need a detective on a weekend.

He turned to a fresh page in his notebook and started making a list of things he would need to bring. They were going to have a great time, he just knew it!

PPPPPPPP

Peter Gunn walked into Mother's closing the door behind him somehow managing to keep out the blast of cool air that had followed him down from the mechanic. The Desoto had been running a little rough and he figured now was as good as any for a tune up.

As empty as the club was at 2:00 in the afternoon, some would find it hard to believe how busy it would be in just a few short hours. The garage had promised his car by 4:30 and he was going to hold them to it. Edie had her voice lesson late today and he didn't want her taking a taxi from Bailey Street after 5:00.

"Hi Pete." A voice greeted him as he came in.

The PI walked over to the bar and looked down finding the bartender down on his knees counting the number of bottles on the bottom shelf of the cabinet.

"Hi, Barney. Didn't you just do inventory?"

"I only do what I'm told." The older man said, getting up slowly from his position on the floor. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you Barney, I just came in to talk to Mother for a minute."

"She's in the storage room."

Pete headed down the hall, nodding hello to Emmett as he passed by the piano player. Emmett seemed to spend most of his time at the club but no one seemed to care. Pete knew he'd been dating the singer from The Purple Cow but apparently that hadn't lasted long.

He found the owner of the club standing on a stool counting napkins.

"Hello Mother."

"108." She nodded in his direction ."Don't let me forget that. I really don't want to have to count those all again. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to ask a favor."

"What kind of a favor? " she looked at him curiously.

"I was hoping that Edie could be off Friday and Saturday night. "

"This Friday and Saturday?"

He nodded, I know it's kind of short notice but I've got tickets for Billy Vaughn and Gale Storm on Friday and dinner reservations and thought it would be nice if we could spend some quality time."

"No phones? " she looked at him.

"No phones, no cases. Just Edie. "

"Have you asked her yet?" The woman asked.

"No, thought I should ask you first."

The woman smiled at him and touched his cheek with affection. "Have a good time."

Pete took a cigarette out of the pack in his top pocket and reached for his lighter. "108." He grinned and walked out into the hall.

PPPPP

During the dinner break Dr. Martin checked the phone book for the nearest rental car place, then took a taxi down near the airport.

The woman at the counter gave him a huge smile when he walked in and he returned it with the same.

He secured a 1958 red Cheverolet Impala for Friday night and put down a deposit and bought insurance. Browsing the shelves of the grocery store, he picked up MM's, popcorn, Fritos and a new cracker called Goldfish, that were in the shape of you guessed it--goldfish. A pack of cards for poker, three six packs of Budweiser and pound of 8:00 Coffee.

He dragged it all back to his hotel room and wondered what else he needed for a weekend with his best friend. Surely they'd go to Mother's and eat at that diner with the amazing cherry pie.

Pete often appeared no nonsense and sometimes stuffy but he really was a good guy and they had had many good times together. This was one of the best ideas he'd had in a long time.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

The PI had gone around the apartment twice to make sure everything was in place and dust free. He knew Edie probably wouldn't notice but this was the first time she'd be spending the weekend, and he wanted everything to be just right.

It seemed he'd been so busy lately it was like they were those ships. always passing each other. And those 16 days he'd been in Europe certainly hadn't helped the situation any. So he had made up his mind— they'd take a weekend and spend it together. The thought of falling asleep beside her and waking up to the same for three days was heavenly.

He ran down the list in his mind making sure everything was checked off. Fresh towels in the bathroom, clean sheets on the bed, those little thumbprint cookies she was so fond of, orange juice in the refrigerator, cat food and treats for the tabby kitten he knew she'd insist on bringing.

He had stocked the refrigerator with supplies, emptied a drawer in the bureau for her things and bought an extra toothbrush. Oh he loved the sight of it next to his. The kitchen was spotless as well as the bathroom and bedroom.

He had even cleaned under the couch cushions making him wonder how so much stuff had ended up there. Two 1 bills, .75 in change, two pen tops, a silver hoop earring, the top off a beer bottle and the tie clip he thought was gone forever.

The couch by the bar wasn't used near as often but he still found a pair of stockings, one of the rubber balls he'd gotten for Sherlock, two paperclips and a button he finally figured out was from the blouse his girl had been wearing the other night. Had that happened there?

The phone interrupted his memory and he picked it up grudgingly. Yes he was Peter Gunn, no he wasn't available for a job right now and yes he was sure. Was there someone else he could recommend? There were several detective agencies in town. 5,000? No, he was sorry. His weekend was already booked. Maybe next time. He hung up the phone quickly, looked at the clock and picked up his keys. He should make it to Mother's just in time to pick his girl up.

He had stopped by earlier to take her to supper, arriving just in time to hear her sing, enjoying a bouncy rendition of _Deed I Do. "_She had been wearing a strapless black dress with a black overlay, her hair brushing her shoulders in a way that made him wish that's were his hands were.

Mother had teased him while he had waited, "Well if it isn't the man who thinks he needs my girl singer more than I do. She had smiled. "You think I can depend on these guys to go two evenings by themselves?" she teased.

"You'll be just fine. " he had teased back, clapping louder than anyone. "I promise I'll bring her back Monday safe and sound. "

The club owner had affectionately squeezed his arm. "Have a good time. "

"That's my intention. "

PPPPPPP

Pete thanked the waiter as he put the wine bottle back in the ice bucket and turned to go.

"So." He said reaching for Edie's hand, hers laying safely inside his on top of the table. "Were you really surprised?"

"I was. It was a wonderful concert, thank you."

He beamed at her. "I remembered seeing a Gale Storm L.P. in that stack in your livingroom and so I was hoping that meant you liked her."

"I do and I enjoyed her and Billy Vaughn very much. Thank you."

They lingered over their dinner, shrimp scampi for Edie and chicken marsalla for Pete, sharing a creme brule for dessert with a cup of Columbian coffee.

Leslie, the owner of the eatery of the same name stopped by the table welcoming Mr. Gunn and the lovely Miss Hart making sure everything was to their satisfaction.

"Excellent as always." Pete assured him, Edie nodding in agreement. After he moved on to another table, Pete squeezed her hand. What do you think we head for home?"

She smiled wide and nodded. Home was such a nice word especially when it meant Peter Gunn.

Sherlock was waiting by the door, making it clear that it was just a little past his supper time.

"He's a faker." Edie said picking the half grown kitten up heading towards the kitchen. He hadn't seemed to mind the short trip from Edie's to Pete's apartment and had quickly made himself comfortable.

"Food's in the cabinet." Pete called out as he took off his suitcoat and placed it over the back of the couch. He was reaching for the tie when Edie came back into the room, shaking her head.

"Hands off there mister, that's mine." She playfully scolded as she reached up to tug on his tie. "It's one of my favorite parts. " He watched as her nimble fingers undid the knot in his Brooks Brother tie the look of concentration on her face making him grin. "What's so funny?"

"I love the way you do that. " he covered her hands with his own, pulling her close before laying a kiss on her lips.

"I'm pretty fond of how you do that. " she pulled the now unknotted tie on the floor. "Let's try it again. "

The kisses were slow and sweet but filled with passion. Her hands slid through the buttons of his shirt, creeping up under his tee shirt, her touch cool against his chest. "I can't believe I get you all to myself for the next two and a half days. " she looked up into his eyes, giving him a come hither grin.

"Do you have any idea what you'd like to do to me for those days?"

"I do have a few things in mind. "

Taking hands they headed to the bedroom, Edie giving out an "aww there so pretty. " at the vase of flowers sitting on the top of the dresser. "I thought they might give some atmosphere. " he kissed the side of her neck.

"The other side is feeling left out. "

"We can't have that. "

Her skin was soft and had its own unique flavor as his mouth ran over the curve of her neck, his tongue touching her lobe with a stroke that made them both shiver.

He shrugged out of his shirt, holding up his arms for her to pull the undershirt over his head. His belt was the next thing to go, both of them laughing as she fumbled with the zipper. He placed his hand on hers and together they managed to bring it down, his blue checked boxers straining with the prize inside.

It didn't take long for the rest of their clothing to hit the floor of the bedroom. He picked her up, giving her a full hungry kiss before laying her on the bed, his length covering her as her legs wrapped around his frame. The sound of the clock joined the rhythm of their hearts, their bodies moving together in a dance. Afterwards they lay there, their feet in twined, his hands holding her breasts, her head on his chest as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. He woke up a couple hours later to find her sleeping on his pillow, her body spooned into his like they were each a puzzle piece. This, he thought was going to be the best weekend.

PPPPPPPP

Eric had hoped to arrive in the town he liked to call Petesville around 10 or 11 Friday night but the last lecture had gone over and then there had been a reception afterward. Dr. Malcolm Grace of the Pediatric Hospital of Buffalo had been present and had wanted to talk to him about a position that was opening on the hospital's staff. As much as he wanted to head to Pete's, a staff position at such a renown facility was something he couldn't skip. It was an exuberant Eric that made his way to the rental car shortly after midnight excited that he had an official interview with Dr. Grace two weeks from tomorrow.

Knowing he'd never get to sleep he started down the turnpike singing along to the radio. He had the roads pretty much to himself which gave him time to think. It snowed a lot in Buffalo but having grown up in Connecticut it wasn't like he wasn't used to that. And as much as he wanted to open his own office a position at PHB would help him with the means and be great experience. As he crossed the state line, a truck stop stood on the right and he pulled into the brightly lit parking lot. He ordered a burger and French fries at the gril. The clock on the wall showed the hands at 2:00 and once again he thought about calling Pete. Even in college the man rarely went to bed before 4:00 but no he'd wait.

After paying for his meal, he walked around the shop picking up a couple postcards and a shot glass with the state motto on it for his nurse ,Ruth , who collected them. He overheard two truck drivers discussing an accident that had the next 20 miles tied up so he picked up some snacks along with his other things. It was 3:30 now so he should make it to Petesville by 6 at the latest. For a moment he wondered again if he should call but decided surprising him would be much better. What else could Pete have to do?

PPPPPP

It was 3:30 according to his bedside alarm when the PI woke up with the urgent need to pee. Sitting up, he felt around for his slippers but after a couple seconds of not finding them, he jumped up and ran into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later noticing for the first time that Edie's side was empty. He pulled on a pair of boxers, grabbed his bathrobe and headed to the living room. "Honey?"

She was sitting on the couch, her hair laying like golden silk around her shoulders. She had pulled on her bathrobe but on her feet were his slippers. He had to shake his head in amusement about that. How had she stolen them without him noticing.

She was holding the kitten, his stripped paws on her shoulder, his eyes half closed. It was a beautiful picture. "He was having a bad dream. " she patted the cushion beside her. "But I think he's okay now. "

"How could you tell?" He touched the tabby's head. "And except for his food bowl running low , I don't know what he'd be afraid of. "

"Who knows what goes on in his kitty mind? But I got up about half an hour ago to use the bathroom and he was sitting on the ottoman crying his heart out. So we had a little cuddle time and I told him he was safe and happy. " she kissed his little fuzzy head.

"This is the first time he's spent the night." Pete reasoned. "Maybe we should get him a bed for when he's here. "

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Edie asked the feline in a sing song voice. "Daddy will get you your own little spot. " The cat nudged her hand before hopping off her lap heading for the window over the desk.

"Daddy indeed. " he teased her, leaning in for a kiss. "We'll do it soon, just not tomorrow. "

"Oh, she batted her eyes innocently. "Do we have plans?"

"You might say that. "

They shared several kisses, his hands straying to the belt of her bathrobe. "Pete." She closed her eyes at the touch of his hand. "Did I see thumbprint cookies in the kitchen earlier?"

"What a time to ask!" He grinned. "Would you like some thumbprint cookies?"

"With milk. " she kissed his nose.

He brought out the package along with two glasses of milk, the two of them sitting close as they ate their sweet treat.

"This is the life. " she sighed leaning her head on his shoulder. "Nowhere we have to be. No phone calls. " she gave him a nudge. "Only you and me, a kitchen and a bedroom. "

"Sounds close to heaven to me. " he agreed. A meow from the window reminded them they weren't quite alone.

"I hear you buddy. " Pete called out. "Don't worry, we won't forget you. " He chuckled. "You would have to get a cat with attitude. "

"You brought him to me." She stabbed her lover playfully.

Spotting her suitcase by the coffee table where it had been forgotten about, he told her he had a drawer emptied for her things if she'd like to make use of it.

"A drawer just for me?"

"Just for you. " he nodded. "And if you like the idea you could, well you could keep some of your things in it, um all the time. " He had picked the fountain pen off the end table and was nervously flipping it between his fingers. "If you'd like that. "

She reached for the pen, taking it out of his hands then placing hers in its place

"Pete. "

"Yes. "

"Pete, look at me please." He lifted his head up, his deep blue eyes looking straight into her own periwinkle ones. "I'd like that. "

"I'm glad. " It was a big step and one he hadn't meant to bring up now but it had slipped out.

He kissed her before helping her up, grabbing her suitcase as they walked into the bedroom. Together they put the things she had brought in the long dresser drawer, Pete giving a matched set of a bra and panties a double look. "Bad boy. " she grinned.

Afterwards he put the suitcase in the bedroom closet, showing her a spot for her coat and dress that was currently still laying on the floor. "Maybe we should pick that up. " he went to get it but she pulled him back. "Not just now. "

His bathrobe was disposed of first, hers joining it. Kisses were frenzied as he picked her up, her legs wrapping securely around his waist. With one finger he played in her belly button until she begged him to stop. He then carried her to the bed, where she helped him out of his boxers then pulled him down beside her. Skin touched, lips pressed against one another's, his hands moving down to her shoulders then cradling her breasts. She leaned back into the mattress, he following after her.

Her feet were still dangling off the side of the bed when he parted her legs gently, her body waiting impatiently for his. "Anytime now. " she could barely get the words out and he couldn't help but smile. "Now. " he whispered.

The front door shook as the sound of someone pounding on it reached into the apartment. "Hey Gunn open up! I know you're in there. I saw a car that looks just like you. Come on, it's cold out here! ".

"Eric? "


	2. Pete!

-Chapter 2. Pete!

References are made to the episode The Chinese Hangman S1E6 Also to my story Redemption.

It was still dark when Eric reached the city limits of Petesville. The name had started as a joke but the more he thought about it he couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't appropriate. Peter Gunn had a reputation for being fair, honest, and someone you could count on to get the job done. Even in Baltimore where he had been living for the last three years, people knew the name of Peter Gunn. And he was proud to call him friend.

He would never forget the first day he'd met Peter Gunn. He'd started his college career at Harvard—the only acceptable place for a Martin to go , but knew after the first semester it wasn't were he wanted to be. His father, a prominent cardiac doctor in their hometown of Hartford had been adamant that he stay at Harvard pursuing a pre-med degree. With a good deal of influence on his mother's part, Dr. Martin finally agreed that his son could apply at Princeton for the following year but he wouldn't help him in any way. He was assigned to live at Nassau Hall, the oldest building on campus. It had been recently vacated by the U. S. Army who had used it for housing soldiers. Seven bunks had been deep against the walls, rules pertaining to army personnel still posted on the walls.

Five freshman were living in the room, two of them so serious he didn't think he ever saw them smile, another was clearly there for anything but studying, the other looked like he had no idea where he was. Just as he was ready to give up hope, a guy that he guessed was about his age came in with a suitcase and army issued duffel, a look of curiosity on his face. His suit was neither new or old, his hair growing out an army crew cut, his eyes holding a mixture of mischief and confidence. Eric had liked him instantly.

They became fast friends. Not only did they enjoy many of the same things but had similar thoughts on different subjects. Pete was a bit more sentimental and had a longer temper but when it blew the med student had found out it was a frightening thing.

He wasn't resentful of the relationship he found that Pete had with his father but became wistful at what such a thing would be like. He had liked Samuel Gunn very much when the cop had come to visit and saw a lot of father and son in each other making him wonder if he and his father had more in common then they thought.

They had lived in Nassau for two semesters, which was much nicer once the other guys had moved out, (Eric had merely played Taps at 5:30 every morning like the Army poster in the room instructed!), then moved to a smaller apartment in town for the remainder. It was cheaper and gave them more freedom. Eric had been surprised at himself that he studied as much as he had and actually enjoyed it. He had toyed with the idea of changing his major but realized he really wanted to study pediatrics. Working as a bartender at the local jazz club ahe'd sneak in his books, reading for classes between serving drinks. Pete was very wrapped up in his studies, trying to make up for lost time, but often the weekends were spent hiking the near by trails, camping on occassion, pool games at the bar in town, jazz concerts and usually girls.

He had dated two girls during his time at Princeton; Lila Jones and Mary Beth Sullivan, Pete- Abi Davis and Kristin Kellogg plus all the other women they had only taken out once or twice. And yes there had been overnight guests.

They had been good years, the two bonding in friendship along with Nick Costello, a local guy who also worked at the jazz club on occassion. Nick was actually the one that introduced the PI business to Pete (another job their friend had had) and it fit him like a glove. Hopefully he'd have some good stories to tell this time around.

Except for an all night drug store and a couple of diners, the streets were empty and dark. Having seen River Street at its height of an evening it was amusing to see it dark and shuttered. He passed the imposing brick building that sported Mother's vertical sign and he smiled. The club owner was really something he thought with affection. Pete was lucky to have made such an ally. But good fortune seemed to follow his friend.

It had been almost two years since he'd been here he thought-that New Year's Eve he could never forget. The last time he had seen Pete had been at Nick's new cabin up in New York state just a bit over a year ago. Who would ever have thought that Nick Costello would become a famous author and afford such a cabin.

He veered off of River on to Ellis Park Road, passing the church at 341, then the park the street was named for. The brick apartment houses stood at 351, Eric remembering the residents had parking in a side lot. He pulled the rental car into a spot up front marked visitor and turned off the engine. Grabbing his coat he stepped out into the chilly morning, noticing a sliver of pink starting to settle in the sky. Soon the sun would be up he thought, the little birds hopping out of their nests to greet it.

He walked the short distance over to the resident parking not seeing the 1955 Dodge Royal Lancer that Pete had been driving the last time he had seen him. Looking around he finally spotted a convertible Dodge DeSoto that held the earmarks of a car his friend would drive Taking a quick look in the window he saw the automobile had a car phone; something Pete had often talked about getting and a blanket carefully folded in the back seat that looked like the one he had bought when they were at Nick's.

He made his way up the front steps of the end building, the outer door unlocked. Once inside he saw the mail boxes in the small lobby, verifying which number was Pete's. He took a deep breath as he approached the correct door knocking at first but then deciding it would be more fun to get his attention.

"Come on Pete, open up!" His knock becoming forceful. "There's a car out there that looks just like you so I know you're here! It's cold out, let me in.

He heard the knob turn on the other side, wondering if his friend would hug him or hit him. The chain was sliding back and he found himself excited at seeing good old Peter Gunn. The door opened just enough so he could see the PI's face in the slit, a look on it he couldn't figure out. "Eric?" Pete's voice questioned in a way that clearly said it wasn't a question. "Eric? What are you doing here?"

PPPPPPPP

Dr. Martin paused for a moment trying to think of the best thing to say. " Aren't you happy to see me?"

The chain on the door went slack and the door was pulled open. His friend Pete was standing on the other side a bewildered look on his face. Eric couldn't help but grin. "Um, Pete did I catch you at a bad time? "

"You might say that. " the usually dapper Peter Gunn couldn't help but chuckle. He was standing barefoot, his green and yellow boxers inside out, his hair standing straight up on his head. Even after being hauled out of bed at 2:00 in the morning he had never looked like this!

He motioned for Eric to come in who closed the door behind him. They walked into the living room, where the physician slipped off his coat and laid it over the arm of the couch.

"It is good to see you. " Pete began "but um. "

"Pete?"

Eric had seen the pretty blonde just a split second before she had entered the room behind them, noticing a mixture of curiosity and was that irritation in her blue eyes? "Pete, what's going on?" Her gaze very intense.

Eric Martin never thought he'd ever see that look of panic forming on Peter Gunn's face. He had to stomp down the desire to laugh out loud as his friend swallowed nervously before holding his hand out.

"Honey, this is my friend Eric Martin. Eric—Edie Hart.

"Doctor Martin?" the woman asked looking him over carefully. So she knew who he was. Interesting. He had no idea who she was

"That's right. " Eric nodded. "It's nice to meet you Miss Hart. "

"You as well " she gave a tired smile.

The three grownups stood there for several minutes neither sure of the next move. Eric was trying very hard not to stare at Edie Hart her hand held securely inside Pete's. Her hair had been pushed back hastily into a messy ponytail, her blue robe ties were uneven and she had slippers at least two sizes too big on her feet.

She was the one that broke the silence saying she'd put some coffee on, heading towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back." Pete assured his friend, "you might as well sit down and make yourself comfortable.

Eric did just that looking around the livingroom. It looked pretty much the same since the last time he'd been there, was one of the figures on the mantel different? And he was pretty sure that was a new stero system.

He wasn't sure what he should do. He hadn't called his friend but he couldn't have imagined any reason why he would have needed too. Sure he knew that Pete had the occasional company for the evening, but the way she had stood there with her hand in his had seemed so different.

"Meow."

Eric didn't see anything but a distinct mew was coming from under his feet. Just as he reached down to investigate , the half grown tabby jumped up on his knee and gave him a curious look. Meow"

"Well hello there fella " he touched his finger to the kitten's head. "Do you live here?" He'd never thought of Pete as being a cat person. Sure he loved animals but he'd never seemed to be one for having one. He was always so busy.

"Mrew " the tabby sniffed his hand, then licked it tenatively before putting his paws on it starting to climb up the man.

"I see he likes you!" Pete sat down beside his friend, scratching the little guy's head. He had changed into khakis and a blue pull over sweater, his hair neatly combed, his feet bare.

"He seems too. Is he yours ?"

"No, he's Edie's but we couldn't leave him at her place all alone , 'could we'? The last two words being addressed to the cat. He held out his hands, the kitten jumping from one man to the other then settling on Pete's shoulder. "This is Sherlock, Sherlock, Eric.

A beep came from the kitchen, the smell of coffee filling the room, Eric's stomach rumbling in response.

"Hungry?" Pete teased happy to see that somethings never changed.

"You know me too well."

"Walk this way. " the PI laughed as he sat the cat on the sofa. "If we hurry we can beat Sherlock to the food.

The blonde was standing at the kitchen counter breaking eggs into a bowl. Eric hadn't noticed her coming through the living room but she had changed into a pair of tan slacks with a light yellow blouse, her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail.

She turned giving Pete a warm smile, before going back to her eggs.

"Scrambled eggs? " he asked her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Unless you want to make some omelettes. "

"If you get the cheese and ham out of the frig I'll do just that".

"As soon as I pour the coffee"

She knew her way around the kitchen Eric noticed as she took three mugs out of the cabinet above her. pouring a cup, giving the black coffee to Pete. She put sugar in the bottom of the second one before filling it with the rich liquid taking a sip before turning to Eric. "Dr. Martin?" She turned to face him. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Black is fine. " he told her. "And please call me Eric. "

"Eric. "She nodded. "We do have cream if you'd rather. "

He took the mug from her, telling her he would get it. The refrigerator was full of food, something that was very rare at Peter Gunn's house. Even when they were in college and poor they had hardly cooked. They both could but it hadn't been worth the hassle. He looked through the top shelf finding a bottle of red wine, one of tequila and a quart of buttermilk. '_Interesting choices _' he muttered to himself. He finally found a bottle of half and half adding it to his cup.

The omelettes were heavenly and he told Pete so as they ate.

"Thanks. I'm getting better at them. " Eric not missing the saucy look he gave Edie who failed miserably at looking angry. Pete grinned at her as his hand gave hers a quick squeeze.

"So how are things in Baltimore?" His friend asked getting up to refill everyone's coffee.

"Good. I've actually been nominated for physician of the year if you can believe that. And I've started working at the hospital one day a week. There's a rumor going around that Dr. Spivey is planning to retire next year and I might be offered his place. "

"So would that move you permanently to the hospital?" Pete laid a box of what looked like the largest doughnuts Eric had ever seen on the table before once more taking his seat. "Help yourself. " he indicated the pastry nabbing one himself.

"Yes it would and I'm not sure I want to do that. I'm not even sure I want to stay in Baltimore. I was in Philadelphia all last week for a lecture series. " he rolled his eyes. "Right before I left to come here I was approached about a very good job at Buffalo Pediatrics Hospital. I have an interview in two weeks. "

"Buffalo gets a lot of snow " Pete remarked.

"I've heard that. "

He picked a doughnut from the box taking a bite. "This is maybe the best doughnut I've ever had." Eric remarked taking another bite. "Are they from that Tunnel place?"

"Tunnel of Love Doughnut Shop, yes. And Its unfortunately in easy walking distance from here down on Birch Street. But since some people are addicted to the chocolate glazed ones. " the PI kissed Edie on the cheek. "You better grab one now. "

"He has no idea what he's talking about. " the woman addressed Eric. "He's the one that buys them all the time. "

Eric munched his doughnut thinking about what he had just seen. The two were so comfortable

with one another almost like they were one. He'd never seen Pete this relaxed and happy with any woman and yes there had been several. As he finished his doughnut and coffee, he knew he really needed to talk to Pete.

Edie started gathering the plates to talk to the sink, but Pete insisted that she go check on Sherlock and he and Eric would take care of it. "Make him earn his keep."

"You better make him wash Eric. " she told the physician, "or he'll just stand there and wave the dishes in the air until they dry. " He couldn't help but notice the look that passed between the two, like a message. He thought.

"She seems to have your number. " Eric grinned as he brought the cups over to the sink.

"That she does. " Pete nodded with a wide grin. "And you can wash if you want. "

Eric turned on the water, adding a generous amount of dish soap from the bottle of Joy standing on the edge of the sink watching the light make sparkles in the foam. They worked on the dishes in silence for several minutes, both of them starting to speak at the same time.

"Sorry. " Pete said drying one of the mugs. "Go ahead. "

Eric washed a plate with long, slow strokes, turning it over washing it twice more. "I'm sorry Pete. I had no idea. I'm not sure why but it never even occurred to me that you might have company." He handed the plate over, picking up another one.

"Well of course you wouldn't know. " Pete dried the dish, staring at the blue pattern around the rim. "We aren't the best at keeping in touch and I understand why you didn't call before you came. I probably wouldn't have called you either, surprise element and all. And I am really glad to see you, it's been awhile since we've had a chance to spend time together. But um Eric. "

"You don't have to tell me. A beautiful woman always comes first. And even from the short time I've been here I can definitely tell she's not the thanks ma'am and push them out the door variety. I have the feeling that it might be something serious. "

"From the first minute I laid eyes on her and it's only better six months on. " he smiled. "But it seems like lately we haven't had much time together. Too many nights she's asleep on the couch waiting for me, or I have to leave her here alone. Recently I had a case that took me across France and Spain for sixteen very long days and nights and it didn't help anything it involved a very pretty lady."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Of course I did. But I knew we needed some uninterrupted time together so I set up this weekend"

"Wow. " Eric plunged his hands into the water standing there in contemplation. "And I had to pick this one to surprise you I am sorry. "

"You didn't know. And I am very glad to see you. "

"So. " Eric said after a moment. "Are we saying I'm going to be getting a sister-in-law someday ?" Eric had often said that Pete was the brother he has never had, which didn't say much for the two he had.

"That's a very good possibility. " Pete grinned. "Someday. "

They finished up the dishes, Eric trying to process everything he had learned. "Well, next time I visit I'll be sure to call." He said as they headed to the living room. " Right now I think I'll find a hotel and let the two of you get back to um, whatever. " his grin infectious.

Edie was sitting on the couch, Sherlock asleep on her lap, both looking happy and content. "Got everything taken care of?" She gave them both a smile.

"All done. " Pete sat down beside her, Eric taking the sofa across the room.

"It's been very nice meeting you Edie. " he told her. "I'm sorry it wasn't under better circumstances. But thank you for breakfast and I'll leave feeling better that this lunk has someone to take care of him. "

"I try. "

"The Blake Hotel is just a few doors down. " Pete told him getting up. He took his coat out of the closest and handed it to him.

"Great I'll find a room and then see what trouble I can get into. "

""But you will join us for dinner tonight won't you?" Edie stood up, pushing the cat up on her shoulder. "8:00?"

Eric looked at Pete, who nodded.

"8:00!"


	3. 3

Chapter 3.

Pete, Edie and Eric.

Sorry for the delay. I lost half of this chapter and had to reconstruct most of it.

"Okay, this time _I'll_ count to three. "

"Why? Don't you like the way I counted?"

"It was fine, I just don't trust you. "

"As far as I know there's only one way to count to three. "

"Are you sure?" He saw her hands coming down on his but not soon enough to move his away.

"Oww. " he said pathetically. "That hurt. "

"Poor baby." she shook her head in pretend disgust as she grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Better?"

"I suppose so. " he sniffed.

"Just admit it Gunn I'm faster than you. I'm the Slapsies queen. "

"You wish. "

His kiss was playful at first but grew more involved as he pushed her down into the comfort of the bed. His lips played with hers, the magic he did with them spreading a delicious warmth through her whole body.

"Pete. " she murmured.

"That was a lovely nap. " He said against her mouth "We should have more of those. "

"The ones with sleep _are_ overrated. " she giggled in agreement.

"You can say that again. "

She lay there not wanting to move as his tongue did delicious things to her ear lobe, making her shiver. Today had been one of the nicest she could think of, she and her lover flirting and joking around, playing silly games and making love. It was times like this when he would look into her eyes with a mixture of love and lust that she knew what a lucky girl she was.

She closed her eyes, the feel of his lips like butterflies on her lids. If only you could control time even to extend the seconds she thought. As his mouth slid down her throat, his body hard against hers, she wished this was one of those times. He was tracing circles with his finger on her stomach now and a nice ache was building in THAT spot. Glancing towards the window, she noticed the sun had gone down and moaned. "Pete what time is it? "

"What time is it?" The look on his face said clearly she was insane. "I don't know nor frankly do I care. "

"We're meeting Eric at the hotel at 8:00 and I really don't want to be late. "

He swore under his breath but rolled over beside her and sat up. Reaching for the clock on the bedside table he swore again before telling her it was 6:30. "

"We need to get up. We both need to take a shower and I want to wear my yellow dress and I think it needs freshened with the iron. What are you going to wear?" She pulled herself out of bed, sliding her feet into his slippers. "Do you want to go first?"

"I suppose. " he sighed, getting out of bed slowly. His walk was stiff as he headed to the bathroom Edie feeling bad that once more they had been interrupted at a crucial moment. But she didn't want to be late. Not that she cared what people thought about what she did but she knew Eric would know why they were late. And she didn't want that right now.

She pulled down on the lever on the side of Pete's closet that let out a smallish ironing board. Standing on tiptoes to reach the iron on the top shelf, she plugged it in to a near by outlet waiting for it to heat up. After the red indicator light came on, she pulled her dress over the shaped edge touching the top of the dress lightly. She smiled at the sound of the water running in the shower thinking of Pete standing underneath it, rivulets coming down his nose. She wished she were in there with him, but even after the day they had had it would prove to be dangerous. This weekend was one of the sweetest things he had ever done And it was even nicer after those 16 days he'd been in Europe. They had been some of the worst in her life—the day he had finally gotten home one she would cherish always. But Eric Martin was his best friend and it wouldn't have been right to send him away. She didn't ever want to be that kind of girlfriend.

"Have you seen my comb?" He came out of the bathroom stark naked except for a towel around his shoulders. "It's on the dresser " she smiled pulling her dress off the board " And I like your outfit by the way. "

"Thanks! I thought of you when I put it on. "

"I can tell " she gave him a leering look. "And I promise I'll let you wear it again later. "

"I'll take you up on that. " he smiled. Seeing his comb he walked behind her to get it, stopping to lay a kiss on the back of her neck. "But I do want to thank you for tonight. It will be good spending some time with Eric. "

"I thought so. He came all this way to see you and it wouldn't have been right. Not to mention I'm looking forward to hearing some of your stories from his side of view!"

They arrived at the hotel fifteen minutes early, Pete looking relaxed in a pair of dark blue chinos, a white shirt with blue stripes and a blue cardigan, his new brown jacket complimenting the ensemble

The Blake Hotel had been built in the 20's and hadn't been renovated since but didn't look old or tired. The little white-haired man behind the desk groaned when he saw Pete but gave him a hopeful look. "I hope you're not here on business Mr. Gunn because if you are I'm not happy to see you. But since I know i didn't call you I'm assuming every thing is okay?"

"You can relax Marvin." The PI smiled. "I have a friend staying here and we've come to take him to dinner. "

"Oh well that's all right then. Who are you looking for? "

"Eric Martin. "

The man consulted the the book in front of him giving him the room number 212. "Thanks Marvin."

"Any time Mr Gunn

Eric opened the door at his friend's knock the look on his face showing slight surprise that the couple had come. Nevertheless he was dressed in an outfit similar enough to Pete's it caused Edie to make a crack about the uniform.

"Hungry?" Pete asked the good doctor ignoring his girl.

"Starved. Where are we going?"

"Guido's. "

The trio didn't speak as the PI navigated his car the few blocks down to the docks but the silence wasn't uneasy. Eric climbed out of the back seat of the convertible, watching as his friend opened the passenger door, offering his hand to the lovely blonde. Pete had always been gracious to the ladies but this, this was far different.

. The building that said Guido's over the top was tiny in comparison to the one beside it that advertised bait and tackle, the air slightly dank from the river below. He noticed several questionable characters were looming around including one that carried one of the biggest knives the physician had ever seen. But the minute they walked through the door and the glorious smell of tomato sauce and garlic hit him, it would have taken a lot to make him leave.

"Hiya Pete. " a man dressed in denim and a white shirt lifted his hand in greeting. It is always a pleasure to see you and the lovely Edie. "

""It's good to be here. " Pete smiled. "This is my friend Eric whose visiting from Baltimore and we wanted to treat him to the best Italian food in the state. "

"Then why are you here?" The man teased with an infectious smile. "Take the table by the window why don't you and I'll be right over. I know what you two want to drink, what can

I get for you Eric?"

"A beer would be fine, Budweiser or Pabst. "

They took the suggested table, Eric sitting across from the couple, as they all pursued the menu. Guido came over with the drinks, a bottle of Bud for both the gentlemen and a glass of red wine for Edie. " "I just took a chance this wasn't a ginger ale night. " the proprietor teased. "What can I get you folks?"

They decided to share a pizza, pepperoni with extra cheese. "I'll put the order in. " Guido told them as he smiled at some customers coming through the door. "I'll have your bread brought right out. " he said as he scurried away to greet them.

"You come here often?" Eric asked, smiling at the pretty brunette that brought the promised bread.

"We do. " Pete nodded, reaching for the crusty garlic roll. "We're quite fond of this place. " Eric couldn't help but notice the look that passed between them, like a secret.

"We had a very important date here. " Edie said with huge smile. "One I'll never forget. " She touched Pete's hand, Eric knowing they were back in that night for a moment. This was not a place you would bring a girl on a special date Eric thought but obviously it had been the perfect spot for them. He had a lot to learn it would seem.

The pizza was excellent, Eric declaring he'd had none better. "Still working out of Mother's?" He asked Pete as he reached for his second piece. He poured some Parmesan on the generous slice and took a bite.

"She'd miss me. " the PI nodded with a smile. "Not to mention I like it there and I think It's better than having an actual office. "

And he doesn't need a secretary. " Edie giving Pete a look that made Eric laugh.

"What do you do while he's meeting clients at the back table at Mother's?"

"I'm singing at Mother's keeping an eye on him from the stage. " Edie grinned.

"Is that were you two met?"

"Mother was having live auditions and Edie was on stage when I walked in. Our eyes met and that was pretty much how it went. "

"Well after he sat there for three nights just staring at me. "

"And you weren't staring back?" He touched her arm with affection.

"How did you get past the eye flirting?"

"I asked Emmett if he'd introduce me not knowing that she'd asked him to do the same. After that we managed to figure it out. "

'_They sure look like they have.' " _I'd love to hear you sing. "

"As well you should. " Pete said proudly. "Any way you could stay an extra day? If so we can go on Monday night. "

"I'd love too. I don't have to be home until Thursday, so yes I will.

"Excellent. "

They all declared themselves to be too full after eating the large pizza but ordered cheesecake and coffee anyway.

"Are you still looking for another practice?" Pete asked his friend, passing Edie the cream without her asking for it. "I remember you told me you weren't completely happy with where you are now."

"No, I'm really not. I'd really like to start my own practice but I know it's not feasible right now. I've sent out I don't know how many resumes all over the country and have actually gotten a couple of responses. I have an interview at Buffalo Chilldrens Hospital in a couple weeks and a meeting at Beth Page Hospital in Baltimore to join their team so there are a few things out there. "

"I've heard It snows a lot in Buffalo. " Pete remarked taking his last bite of cheesecake.

"I've heard that too. " Eric nodded.

"But you know there are some pretty good hospitals around here. City Hospital, St. Francis, General just to name a few. The PI said a matter of factly. "You know just putting that out there. "

"I'll keep that in mind. "

They walked back to the car, the air cool with a sky full of stairs. Pete suggested a walk along the docks where they saw a fish jump making perfect ripples in the water.

"That was a great dinner." Eric said as they headed back to the car. "It was nice spending more time with you both. "

"Your coming back with us aren't you?" Pete asked. "We have Scrabble or can play gin or poker or something. What do you say? "

"That sounds great. And I just happen to have lots of snacks. "

PPPPPP

They set the card table up in the living room, the Scrabble board going in the middle, the rest of the thumbprint cookies, a bowl of the goldfish crackers and one of MM's around it. Edie had started a pot of the 8:00 Coffee before changing out of her dress, glad she had actually brought some clothes with her. Eric couldn't help think how pretty she was in her tan slacks and long sleeved blouse, her hair pulled back from her face. Pete had always been a lucky guy when it came to women.

Everyone chose their tiles, Pete letting out an uh-oh as he saw the pleased look Edie gave while looking at her letters.

"What?" His friend asked as he took up a handful of goldfish.

"She's got that look. "

"So maybe we shouldn't let her go first?"

"I'll get some dice. "

The tactic didn't work, Edie rolling an 8 to Pete's 4 and Eric's 6. She gave out a chuckle, rubbed her hands together and laid out her word.

MUZJIKS?" The doctor said in surprise. What is a Muzjiks?"

"I don't think it's even a word. " Pete shook his head. "I've never heard of it. "

"Ooh a word Peter Gunn's never heard of. " Edie teased. "Of course it's a word. You trust me don't you?"

The two men looked at one another as though they were considering the answer. "Dictionary is over by the phone. " Pete said, Eric going to get it. Edie sat calmly, declaring the goldfish were too cute before eating their heads off,

"I'm not finding it. " Eric said as he flipped through the pages.

"It can't be. Besides if it is it gives her a 127 points!"

"How come so many? "

"29 points for the word, 50 points for using seven tiles and then the double word scores. "

Just as they were feeling hopeful, Eric found her word. "A Russian peasant, especially before 1916. Who knew?"

"Edie obviously. "

The blonde was smiling so big, it looked like her face might break. "Guess I'll keep score " she wrote her name down on the pad of paper in the box. "Who's next?"

The word keen gave Pete nine points, Eric's word giving him 20. "

"Should we let her play again?" Eric whispered to his friend. Surely the woman couldn't pull off another surprise like that could she?

"Pete you remember Davy Sullivan don't you?" Eric asked while Edie pondered her next word.

"Davy Sullivan? Yes of course. He was the guy that was afraid of his own shadow wasn't he?"

"Yep. He was a mess. Nice guy but he was afraid of noises and heights and closed doors and everything. "

"He was the guy who wouldn't ride in elevators I remember now. And he got stuck on the high dive. "

"That's him. I caught up with him in Florida over the summer and you'll never guess what he's up too. "

"What?"

"He's in the astronaut program. "

"The what?"

"He's training to be an astronaut. I had dinner with him one night. He said the goal is try to reach the moon by1963 and they are training former pilots that qualify for the space program. "

"You've got to be kidding. Wait, he's a pilot? He got dizzy when he lifted his foot from the ground! He knows it will involve small spaces and heights doesn't he?"

"What can I tell you?" Eric shrugged his soldiers. "He said he woke up one day and decided to learn to fly. "

"There. " Edie said with triumph turning the board for her companions to see. "Beat that!"

"She has 190 points in only two turns. " Eric pointed out.

"Scared?" She smiled adorably.

The lady crushed them. Both men just sat there in shock, looking at the board and then the scores alternately. "Go ahead and add them again. " she handed Pete the notepad and pencil. Make sure it's right. "

They both re-added the scores twice then lifted their hands in surrender. "See what happens when I have too much time on my hands. " Edie gave Pete a look.

" I see I need to hide the dictionary from now on. " the PI teased her with a smile. No, not just a smile the doctor thought. _That_ smile. The one he'd been noticing his friend give the woman all night. One of those smiles that said volumes.

After the game they gathered in the living room, a cozy fire cracking in the fireplace. Edie bringing out the the coffee, Pete refilling the snacks. Eric took the end of the couch by the fire, noting the couple at the other end sat like they were interlocking puzzle pieces. He'd known Peter Gunn for many years and had seen him through many women. But not one of them had been like this.

"Speaking of things you never thought would happen. I met the new priest for St. Andrew's here in town the other day. When I saw who it was I'm afraid I laughed a little too hard. " Pete brought up.

"So it was someone you know I take it. "

"And you do too. It's Gary Carter. "

Eric looked up in surprise, shaking his head as though to clear it. "Not the Gary Carter that rented the apartment under ours? He's a priest?"

"The very one. And yes he is. " Pete seemed pleased at telling this bit of news.

"But Pete you know as well as I do he must have slep, uh gone out with every female on campus. And that included the staff!"

"I know. But something must have changed his mind. Because he was there, collar and robe and everything!"

"Gary Carter?"

Edie sat back against the couch cushions enjoying the conversation immensely. She had heard about Eric but seeing the two friends together was nice.

Talk moved on to sports, Eric asking Pete if he kept up with the Tigers, Princeton's football team. "Have to admit I really don't. Seems like I've always got something to do. " and tweaked Edie's ponytail. "I did see somewhere that wrestling team had a good year. I didn't realise the old coach had retired. I really liked him. "

"Did you know your fella here was on the wrestling team?" Eric addressed Edie as he reached for a handful of MMs.

"She found my shirts" Pete smiled with affection "and stole a couple. Says she's not giving them back. "

"Nope. They are mine now. "She leaned her head against the PI's shoulder. "Did you play any sports there Eric?"

"Just intramural. I'm more the sit in the bleachers with the beer and hotdog kind of athlete!"

She nodded. "Every year Papa would take my brother and I to a Steelers game. We'd buy lots of hotdogs and ice cream and peanuts and watch all the people around us. And sometimes we paid attention to the game too. That's my favorite way to watch sports. "

"Absolutely the best way to enjoy a game. " Eric agreed. "Does that make you a Pennsylvania girl?

"Born and raised. My parents still live there. Ben is in Manhattan. "

"I have a brother in Manhattan. He's a cardiologist at NYU Langhorne Medical Center. "

"Ben teaches drama at NYU!"

"Well. "

Sherlock came striding into the room letting out a loud meow as he ran over to his "mom'. "What do you want?" She picked up the little guy, laying a kiss on the top of his head, making the cat squirm. "Oh you know you love, it you dumb thing. Excuse me gentlemen while I find him something to eat. "

"There is kibble in his bowl!" Pete called out as she headed for the kitchen. "That's all he needs. "

"I'm just going to take a look" she answered back.

Pete shook his head, the look on his face priceless. "She's going to give him the chopped chicken I'll bet you anything. "

"What were you planning to do with it?"

"Give it to the cat. "

"I figured. " his friend smiled. He moved in closer to the detective and looked toward the kitchen door. "Two NewYear's Eves ago I was here. Remember?"

"I do. We had quite the night—Leslie's, the Blue Pheasant, the Coconut Grove and then Mother's. "

"Do you ever think about those girls?"

Pete sighed, beating his fingers on the arm of the couch as he thought back on that night. They had first seen the women at the Coconut Grove where they had gone to hear a jazz quartet. The blonde had been flirting with Eric across the room almost as soon as they had sat down, her friend a pretty brunette had given Pete several shy smiles.

Eric had played with the idea of going over to talk to them when a friend of Pete's-Bobby Mayfield had come over and by the time he left the women had disappeared. Since it was almost midnight, the two had moved on to Mother's as the club owner was expecting them.

Pete had already had more to drink that evening then he usually had in a month but he accepted the Scotch and Soda that Betty had brought over when she delivered Eric's Black Russian. She told them there would be champagne at midnight and that Mother would be right over. They rang in the new year with Mother both men giving her a kiss on the cheek and toasting new starts. While she caught up with Eric Pete had sat listening to the combo which had been in fine form, the singer Alison belting out the tunes. Suddenly he had spotted the brunette with her friend over in the corner.

Her smiles weren't so shy now and her come hither looks were quite enticing. He had nudged Eric, pointing to where he was going and headed for the table asking the brunette If she'd like to dance. He wasn't sure if it had been the heat from the crowd, the amount of alcohol in his system or how her body has pressed against his but he had signaled to Eric as they went out the door, his friend nodding. It had been several months since he had been with a woman and he could tell this one would take little convincing. Thinking about it since he was pretty sure they had made it back to his apartment but he still had a bad feeling something had happened in the taxi.

The next morning he had woken up with a splitting headache and the brunette in his bed. Real fear had gripped his heart as he had pulled on his bathrobe and went looking for Eric. Is this what he was reduced to from now on—a succession of one night stands? Surely not. Wasn't he meant to find love?

The woman had come out of the bedroom, wearing her very wrinkled clothes telling him thank you for the evening and when he had asked she told her name was Gloria. And would he call a taxi for her? Eric had shown up about the same time she had left telling Pete he had parked the car in his spot, he had had a wonderful evening with Nancy and had he enjoyed the brunette? No he had finally said. "I didn't. There was something quite wrong.

"Not really." He said to his friend now as he started to speak. I've never seen Gloria again. I did call her once but she never returned it. I did find out that Nancy is now the head vocalist at the Purple Cactus and is dating a friend of Emmett's. "

"Wow. " the physician whistled. "I guess I won't bother looking her up then!" He teased but Pete looked so serious. he let it drop. "I don't think about her at all. "

"Did someone die? " Edie rejoined them, the kitten draped on her shoulder. "Everything okay?" She took her seat, Pete becoming animated once more.

"It's fine. " he kissed her temple. "Did you feed him the chicken?"

"Of course!"

Eric took a taxi back to the hotel, so lost in thought the cabbie had to tell him three times they had arrived. Paying the fare along with a huge tip, he couldn't stop thinking about his friend and the great evening the three of them had. He did have to admit though he was fighting a small pang of jealousy that was growing larger. Peter Gunn was in love. He wondered what that must feel like.

References made to 16 Days and Mad Dogs and Englishmen by Black Angus.


	4. 4

Chapter 4 Memories and Things Yet to Come

I still don't own them but I love them and often borrow them.

Eric's phone had rung at 9:00, Pete asking if he'd like to join them for breakfast at Nic's Diner. "If so we'll meet you there in an hour. "

He accepted the invitation wondering if he could get cherry pie for breakfast. He had never had any better. While he waited for the hot water to come through the pipes, he decided what to wear, stepping into the shower at just the right moment.

He'd had a great time with Pete and Edie last night. She was warm, intelligent, had a great sense of humor and was beautiful. She was a good match for his friend in every way. What a lucky guy. Not that he thought about finding _the one_ a lot but last night after seeing the two of them together it wouldn't leave his mind. Would he ever be that much in love with anyone?

He saw the couple sitting by the window, Edie laughing at something that seemed to delight Pete. He pointed to them when he walked in the door, the waitress nodding. "Hello all. " he sat down beside his friend, delighted to see a cup of coffee was waiting for him. He took a long drink before setting the coffee in front of him. "Why do they make these cups so small?" He asked as he reached for the menu.

"I know. "Pete agreed. "They should be bigger and wider. "

They gave their orders to the waitress, Bacon, eggs and hash browns for Edie, an omelette and bacon for Pete and pancakes, eggs and sausage for Eric. "Everyone sleep well?" The doctor asked after the young girl left.

"Very well. " Pete said, Edie nodding in agreement. "You?"

"Not bad. A couple people were having a conversation outside my door around 2:00 a. m. Heard the one guy say '_You can't hide from him Roger you should know better. ' _and I guess Roger was the one who said something about he'd be fine staying here was just a precaution. As soon as he told them he realized he shouldn't have from the look in Peter Gunn, Man for Hire's eyes. Pete smelled a story. It only lasted a moment though when Edie cleared her throat placing her hand on Pete's arm. "Eric, did Pete ever take you to a River Run Park?"

"I don't think so. "

"Well then let's do that!"

Despite the chill of the October day, the park was full of people enjoying their Sunday. The trio tackled the skee balls first, Eric winning a wind up cat that he gave to Edie. While they warmed up with coffee, she turned the key on the toy, all of them laughing as the metal feline chased its ball around the table.

They moved on to miniature golf, delighted to find they were the only ones playing. They took their time taking extra turns and talking along the path. Eric confirmed the story about his bugle playing at 5:00 in the morning and told Edie about the dog that Pete snuck into the dorm. "He was smallish, white mostly with a black spot on his forehead like an inverted heart."

"You did?" She looked over at the man she loved who nodded. "I found him under a tree on the main campus, just laying there. I picked him up I remember and took him into Nassau Hall sneaking past reception. He wasn't very heavy but he was long and I tried to hide him under my jacket but his back paws were sticking out. I was walking side ways hoping that Williams, the steward wouldn't see me. "

"Did you get him in okay?"

"I was coming out of the room when I saw him walking funny and went to see what was up. " Eric took it up. "I helped him get the dog in the bedroom and we laid it down on my bunk. One of the other guys who lived there at the time, um, Rodney I think it was, Rodney Ryland was studying at his desk. Normally an earthquake could have mowed him down and he would have never noticed but the dog let out one little bark and his head almost spun around!"

"What did you do?"

"Eric sat down on the edge of the bunk and started making noises and I told Rodney he was sick. The guy just sat there like a lump. So I went to the commissary to see what I could find while Eric stayed with the dog. They had hot dogs so I bought six of them. Rodney was still studying when I got back so I started to feed the dog while Eric took my army canteen down to the bathrooms and filled it full of water. That was the pup's first meal. "

"Oh the poor thing. What happened to him?"

"We kept him in the dorm. During the day when we were both in class I hired the maintenance man to check on him and make sure he got to go out at least once. We'd take him out for walks, etc when we were free, either outside or in the library. "

"You didn't get caught?"

"Believe it or not no. He was a quiet dog and very good. One time during an inspection we had to hide him in the showers and a couple times in the laundry. Rodney never noticed him and Ralph Nelson knew but never said a word. The others had pretty much moved out by then. The girl Eric was dating lived in town and took Baxter home for the Christmas holidays."

"Baxter. That's a good name. How long did you have him?"

He stayed in the dorm with us until June. I was going to take summer classes and we had moved to an apartment. We weren't supposed to have animals there either but it was pretty easy to sneak him in. He loved to sit on my desk and look out the window. Most of the guys in the building knew we had him and would stop by with treats and take him for walks. Nick spent a lot of time with him. He was our unofficial mascot. "

"What happened to him? Edie sniffed a little.

"Pop took him home when he came for my graduation and he went to live with my aunt and uncle. And he's still there. But speaking of graduation, Baxter got out of the apartment and came looking for us. " Pete was laughing so hard he could barely continue.

"I saw our friend Steve motioning from the back of the audience but neither one of us could figure out what he was trying to say." Eric continued. "Just as Pete was going up on the stage to get his diploma along came Baxter who jumped up the steps, ran to him and tried to climb up him. It was the best thing I ever saw!"

"I had the only diploma with teeth marks. " Pete smiled with affection.

"That's crazy enough to be true. " Edie shook her head.

"I think it's your turn. " Pete nudged her and she nodded taking a casual spin on the ball, sinking it in one putt.

"Did you see what she did?" The doctor addressed the PI. "She just got a hole in one like it was nothing!"

Both men had done everything they could think of to sink the ball in one hit, Eric coming closest with two tries. Edie watched as the the two friends stood there with their mouths open. "How did you do that?"

"Shall we continue?" She grinned.

Much to their chagrin, the pretty blonde sunk the ball the first time on two of the last three holes, giving her a score of 65 compared to Pete's 74 and Eric's 72. "Why didn't you warn me how good she is?" The good doctor asked his friend as they walked back to the Fury.

"I didn't know. Strangely enough we've never played before. "

The talk continued over lunch, the former roommates telling Edie about the time they drove three hours one way to try out the 'world's best meatball sub'. We heard a couple guys talking about it and Pete said he'd like to try it. "

"I couldn't get it out of my mind. " the PI grinned sheepishly. "I could almost taste it, the meatballs covered in marinara and all that cheese. I had to have it. "

"Didn't they have meatballs subs in Princeton?" Edie asked, clearly enjoying the story.

"Yes they did and they were very good but I had it in my head I had to try this one. "

"I'm sure you know how he is when he gets determined. " Eric wiped his face with his napkin.

"Indeed I do!" She nodded, touching Pete's hand affectionately. "So you went looking for it?"

"We sure did. " Eric said as his friend nodded. "We borrowed a car and headed out for Chevy Chase, Maryland. "

"Maryland?"

Pete nodded. "That's where it was. Neither one of us has ever been there and we realized after we got there we didn't know the name of the place. We wandered down a couple of streets, you wouldn't believe the houses we saw. "

"In a good way or bad way?"

"Outrageous. We found out later Chevy Chase Maryland is one of the richest areas in the southeast. Most people who live there have at least a doctor's degree. I bet those houses were a city block each. Pete and I looked at one another and wondered what we'd gotten into. But finally we found the downtown and parked in a spot and started walking down the sidewalk. "

"There were a couple of sandwhich shops and a deli nearby and we weren't sure where go. We asked a couple of teenage girls that were walking down the sidewalk but they just giggled. " Eric shook his head in disgust like it had happened yesterday. So we went into the first sandwich shop and each ordered the meatball sub and a Coke. "

"And was it the best one you ever had?"

"It was delicious. But we struck up a conversation with the guy at the next table and he said he thought the one at Myer's Deli was better. So we finished our lunch and went across the street"

"Figures. And was it better?"

"It was delicious. I think that was the one with the most cheese. But the one after that had the best sauce. "

"But the one at that little restaurant had the best meatballs. "

"True. But the one at the food cart we found was pretty darn close to all of that . "

"Just how many subs did you eat?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"5 or 6. " the men said together. "We had to make sure. " Pete added.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me. " she shook her head. "Men. You had to eat six meatball subs to make sure you got the perfect one? A sub you heard two strangers discussing to begin with?"

"Oh yeah because that's so much different than you and Sheila eating one of every doughnut. " Pete teased.

"How could we decide which ones to get for Francine's birthday if we didn't ! " She gave Pete a look that Eric couldn't help but laugh at. "There are 40 different kinds of doughnuts at Tunnel of Love, we had to get the best ones. "

"Of course you did honey. " Pete teased her. "It was all for Francine. "

"Of course it was!"

Eric insisted on paying for lunch saying he couldn't remember having a better time in a long while. "Thanks for letting me tag along. " They invited him back to the apartment but he said he'd let them have the night to themselves. "I'm sure I can find some trouble to get into. I'll call you tomorrow. "

He watched as the couple walked to the car, Pete's arm around the woman's waist. Eric waited at the corner as he saw his best friend, back his girl up against the DeSoto's door, their kiss unlike any he himself had ever had he was sure.

The doctor started down the street, stopping in front of Mayfield Jewelers to admire a pair of emerald earrings. Would he ever have a woman worth buying such a thing for? Being with those two had him thinking crazy! He shook his head and smiled.

He walked past several clubs, many getting ready to open. A small Methodist church stood between The Banana Tree and Sim's Swingtime looking very much out of place. Life was like that he thought. It often didn't make sense. He stood at the crosswalk that would take him to Roger's Rexall Drugs when the car pulling up to the red light honked at him. "Eric?"

He looked up sharply to see who would know him, recognizing the person behind the wheel. "Get in." The driver beckoned, the doctor quickly climbing in the seat both ignoring the horns going off behind them. "I didn't know you were in town. "

"I didn't know you could drive!"

"That is debatable. " the woman gave a crackle of laughter. "Let me get this thing parked and then you've got some explaining to do young man!"

By the time Mother made a u-turn and parked the red convertible in front of the club that bore her name, Eric wasn't so sure that drive was the correct word, since it had felt like the Chevy might leave the ground at any minute. He helped her carry the brown paper store bags into the building, leaving them where she indicated on the bar. "Discovered we were low on a few things and I figured I should get what we needed to hold us over until the supply truck comes tomorrow. Barney's under the weather and Emmett and the guys are pretty busy rehearsing so I borrowed his car. "

"Does he know you borrowed his car?"

"How about a drink?" she grinned.

He sat at the bar while she put her supplies away, listening to the combo in the background. He'd fallen in love with this place the first time Pete had brought him here. There were no dancing girls, overblown shows, or scantily clad women selling cigarettes but it had a certain ambiance he couldn't explain. It was just comfortable. No wonder Pete still used it as an office so to speak.

Mother put a bottle of beer in front of him telling him she wanted a hug first. "So what are you doing here and does Pete know?"

"I came to surprise Pete. " he took a drink of the Budweiser. "I was at a medical conference in Philadelphia and in between doodling and poking myself to stay awake I thought it'd be fun to see my old friend. So I rented a car, bought some snacks and headed to his apartment. But as I'm sure you know from the look on your face I was the one that got surprised. "

"Edie was there. "

Eric nodded. "She was there. It was pretty early in the morning and she was there. Pete came to the door with his boxers inside out and his hair all over his head. " he would never not laugh at the memory he was sure.

"Oh no. "

"Oh yeah. And while he was trying to think of what to tell me this beautiful blonde came out in an old bathrobe and demanded to know what was going on. If she was shaken up by it or angry she sure didn't show it. She was calm while Pete introduced us, just standing there, I think she reached for his hand. But I was stunned. I had no idea what to do " He took a long swig on his beer, setting it down between him and Mother.

"I mean it definitely wasn't the first time I've caught Pete with a girl in the morning but this just seemed different. She left us to talk and oh yes there was the cat, cute little guy. It's her cat, he tells me. I decided the best thing to do was to leave as soon as possible. But they invited me for breakfast, so I stayed. The longer I was with them the more I got the feeling she wasn't just overnight company. I mean the way they talk to one another and look at one another and touch each other. And she knew where things were, stuff like that. I volunteered to leave after that, and they said all right but invited me to dinner. We had the best time playing games, eating and telling stories on each other. We did more of the same today at Nic's and played miniature golf at River Run Park, then had lunch. It's amazing to me how much they go together. It's like they're one mind or something. "

The older woman nodded, replacing his empty bottle with a new one. "That's something you can't help but notice about them. And they've only been together about six months. I told Pete when I hired her I wanted him to behave. I saw the look on his face the first time he saw her. Not to mention the look on hers. I warned Edie she shouldn't rush into anything concerning Peter Gunn. He's a wonderful man, but you know how he can be. "

"I do. Once he gets caught up In something it becomes an obsession. Nick said he tried to get ahold of him not long ago and there was just nothing from Pete for three days. And you know how he gets curious which often gets him in trouble. "

"Exactly. I warned him he couldn't do that. But did they pay attention to me? No! But you know Eric the more I see them together, the more I know they were meant for each other.

"I know. " he nodded. "Makes me think about a few things too. "

Mother patted his hand affectionately. "You staying around tonight?"

"I'll be back in a little while. Pete's bringing me tomorrow to hear Edie. But I'm looking forward to spending some time with you tonight. I used to tend bar, if you need any help with Barney out. "

"I might just take you up on that. "

"Good! But right now I'm going for a walk. It's a nice evening. "


	5. 5

A Nice Ending

Last chapter in my little tale. Thank you to everyone who read and commented. I appreciate your feedback and you taking the time.

Many thanks to Black Angus and Weavingdreams.

I Didn't Know What Time it Was, was written by Richard Rogers and Lorenz Hart.

Good morning. "

Edie Hart woke up under the warm gaze of Peter Gunn's deep blue eyes, a look that made her feel quivery inside.

"Good morning. " She smiled.

His lips touched hers causing a happy sigh to come from the woman. "Now that's the way to wake up. "

"I could get used to it. " Her hand reached up to the back of his neck until his lips were once more on hers. They found the kiss again letting it linger before breaking away. "Please don't tell me it's Monday."

"I'm afraid it is. " he helped her sit up. The darn thing found us I'm afraid. "

"It was a lovely weekend however. " she put her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss on his mouth. "Thank you very much. "

"The thank you goes back to you. " his eyes drinking hers in. He never get tired of looking at her.

"They kissed not so gently, lingering as long as they dared. She sighed when they parted and he nodded in agreement. As much as I hate to say it, it's Monday. "

"And I've got things to do. " she wrinkled her nose. "Voice lesson at 11:00 and a hair appointment at 2:00. And one more fitting on my dress before Sheila finishes it." Sheila Bell was her best friend, a chatty, happy girl who was a seamstress at Francine's Boutique. The two women had met there when Edie was still on the line at The Salem and they had clicked instantly. Pete knew besides the dress fitting, the subject of Eric would be covered extensively. At least he thought with a chuckle that Sheila was happily married so his friend would be spared a set up.

"Listen, I plan to give Eric a call and see what trouble we can get into so why don't you take the car and I'll have him pick me up here. Will that work?"

"Very well. " she swung her legs out of bed, putting her feet on the floor. Thank you honey. "

"It's my pleasure. "

She left after a quick shower and an even quicker bit to eat. They decided she could gather her things later, including Sherlock who at the moment was sound asleep on top of the refrigerator. After two reluctant kisses goodbye, Pete called his friend's hotel room, hoping he'd find him in. The phone was answered on the fifth ring.

"Sure that sounds great. I'll be right over. " Eric answered to the P.I's plans. "Be about ten minutes." Hanging up the phone he took off his suit coat and tie, exchanging them for a sport coat he hadn't had the chance to wear yet and ran a comb through his hair. He wasn't ready to tell Pete what he'd been up too this morning, he wanted to see if any good might come of it first. But he thought with a smile, it had seemed hopeful.

They had lunch at place called The Right Spot; a somewhat dark but sophisticated place with wooden blinds and Danish Modern Furniture. The waiter took their order, a BLT for Eric, the meatloaf sandwich for Pete, the two sipping ginger ale while they waited. "Where did you dig up this place?" The doctor asked looking around. "It doesn't look like your cup of tea. "

"It's not. But they do have a great hot fudge cake. "Pete grinned. "But seriously the food is pretty good. Edie meets a group of women she used to work with every few months here for lunch which is how I found out about it. "

The food arrived, both sandwiches looking to be a good size with French fries on the side. "So let me get this straight. " Eric scooped a fry into his mouth. "You let a woman take your car and drive it?"

"No, I let Edie take my car and drive it. "

"Last time I looked she was a woman. "

"But not just any woman. " Pete wiped his mouth. "I trust her completely with my car. She's a very good driver and I know she'll take care of it. "

Eric thought about what his friend said and ate another fry. "That would be nice. " Something in his tone made Pete wonder if they were still talking about the car.

"Are you up for a game of pool?" The PI put some money on the table.

"Sounds great to me. 5 a ball?"

"You're on. "

PPPPPPPPP

The pool hall at the end of River Street wasn't overly busy when the doctor and the PI went in through the door. Everyone inside was concentrating their eyes in one spot, watching as the proprietor calmly sank ball after ball.

Although Babby was diminutive in height he was regarded as a giant when it came to the art of playing pool. Standing at 3'9" he played by standing on a crate that he dragged around by a leather strap. He consistently won every challenge that came his way. Pete and Eric stood with the other admirers, joining in the round of applause as the man sunk the last ball and pocketed the money. "Thank you. " he smiled "for your generosity. "

He shook hands with a couple of the men, who said they'd get him next time as they walked out the door. "I've heard that before. " the small man said as he greeted his new visitors. "How's it going Pete?" He asked adjusting his tie.

"Fine Babby. I see things are normal around here. " he smiled. "You remember Eric Martin don't you?"

"The baby doctor. " Babby nodded, taking out a cigarette. "It's nice to see you again "

"It's good to see you too. I see you haven't lost your touch. "

"Still going. " the man smiled. Looking up at Pete he asked if this was just a social call?

"You can relax. " the detective assured him. "We just want to play some pool. Eric has to go back to Baltimore in the morning, so we thought we better get in a game or two. "

"You've come to the right place. I'm going out for a sandwich and will be back directly. Help yourself to a table and pool cues. The better chalk is in the bottom of the table. " he winked.

They picked a table, deciding the first game would be a warm up. "You should probably go first. " Eric teased. "Or you might not get a turn. "

"I'm not that much out of practice. " he defended, rolling up his shirt sleeves, then chalking the end of his cue. "Sometimes Emmett and I manage to squeeze in a game. Or with Bobby Mayfield. "

"The jeweler, right?"

Pete nodded and sunk his first ball. He loved the sound it made as it went across the felt and plopped into the pocket. Eric had been to visit enough times to have met most of Pete's friends and/or business associates. He remembered that Babby for instance was one of Pete's best information resources around.

While they played they mainly talked about the "old days". Guys they had known at Princeton; Sam Whitaker had given up his law practice for a dairy farm, Morgan Riley was running for Congress in his home state of South Dakota. Old Professor Armstrong had finally retired last year, everyone shocked to learn that he was only 59. Professor Kirby had gone to the other side and was now teaching at Yale.

They played two more games, Eric beating his friend soundly in the first round, Pete getting back most of his money on the second game. "You and Edie ever play pool? Eric asked as he pretended to be angry about the cash he handed over.

"No," Pete shook his head. "No we never have but that could be a good thing considering she beats me at everything else!"

"Yeah she probably would. I'll never forget the way she landed that hole in one. "

"Don't even think about winning a game of checkers with her, she can beat you before you get your men on the board. And she's almost getting that good at chess. But you know if I'm going to loose, I'm glad it's to her. "

"What time should we be at Mother's? " the physician asked as he pulled his sport coat back on. The place was starting to fill up once more, Babby putting on another spectacular show.

"The guys really get going around 10:00. How about we grab a bite, then change clothes. "

"Sounds good to me.

PPPPPPPP

"Batten down the hatches Barney, trouble just walked in!" Mother reached across the counter and squeezed Eric's arm. "I like seeing the two of you together. " She smiled. "Edie will be on in about ten minutes. "

Barney placed a glass of ginger ale in front of Pete, and bottle of Budweiser for Eric, the two men taking their drinks to a side table. A few minutes later, Edie walked on stage, her smile growing larger when she saw Pete. The M. D. sat there watching the two flirt from a distance and he felt both jealousy and happiness towards the couple. He leaned in to say something to Pete but noting the look on his friend's face as Edie sang, he leaned back and listened.

_ I didn't know what time it was then I met you_

_Oh, what a lovely time it was, how sublime it was too_

_I didn't know what day it was you held my hand  
Warm like the month of May it was and I'll say it was grand_

_Grand to be alive, to be young, to be mad, to be yours alone  
Grand to see your face, feel your touch, hear your voice  
Say I'm all your own_

_I did not know what year it was, live was no prize  
I wanted love and there it was, shining out of your eyes  
I'm wise and I know what time it's now._

She nodded to the applauding crowd, flashing a dazzling smile in Pete's direction. She joined the two friends a few minutes later, the PI taking her hand as she sat down. "You're very good. " Eric praised her. "And the song was lovely. "

"Thank you. " she smiled. "It's one of my favorites. "

"Mine too. " Pete nodded.

They sat there in comfortable silence, Eric thinking that was nice. If his best friend had to fall in love it was nice it was someone who he got along with and liked him as well. After his talk today with Dr. David Jordan at St. Francis, his life suddenly had many more opportunities and it was nice to know that things could go well.

Edie asked what had kept them busy during the day; Eric asking her if she played pool after the subject had been brought up. "I've played a little. The Holtons who lived next door to us when I was growing up, had a table in their basement. Sometimes June and I would play a little, mostly imitating our fathers. " she remembered.

"Were your dads good?"

"Very Papa and Mr. Holton had a running bet going. They kept a chart in the Holton's den and moved their names up and down on a scale. They were fun to watch." Eric nudged Pete who rolled his eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Eric is being Eric. "

"Pete. " Barney approached the table. "I'm sorry but you have a phone call. "

"Would you tell them I'm not in please Barney.

"It's Lieutenant Jacoby. He says it's important "

"I'll be right back. " he squeezed Edie's shoulder as he walked away.

Eric took a sip of his drink, giving her a smile. "I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I'm glad you and Pete found each other. I will admit I was slightly taken aback when I first saw you at his place, Pete's never been one for causal overnight company, but after five minutes I could see that wasn't the case. I've never seen him this happy and content. And it's all your fault. "

The blonde smiled, laying her hand over the doctor's for a brief moment.

"Thank you Eric. That means a lot to me. And it will to Pete too. I know he values your opinions a lot. "

"Not that if I wasn't, he'd care "

"You've got a point there! " she grinned. "Once he makes his mind up about something. "

"Well I'm glad he made his mind up about you. "

The P.i rejoined them, sitting heavily in his chair "Talking about me?" He smiled, reaching for a cigarette.

"Kind of stuck on yourself aren't you?" Eric teased, "when there are so many other things we could talk about. "

They saw Emmett give Edie the hi sign, the woman sighing as she got up.

"Guess you'll never know. " she laid a hand on her guy's arm as she got up. "Are you staying awhile?"

Pete looked over at his friend who nodded. "We'll be here. "

Eric walked out to the car with them at 2:00 that morning, no one anxious to say goodbye. "I'm glad you came. " Pete said, as he and Eric shook hands.

"I'm glad I did too. And I'll try to get back soon. Edie. " he kissed her cheek. "I'm very glad to have met you. "

"Likewise " she smiled. "Don't stay away to long. "

The couple watched him as he walked a few cars down to his rental, waving as he tooted the horn.

"I'm going to miss having him around. " Pete said as he opened the door for his girl.

"Me too. "

Eric headed West on River Street, he'd get a few hours sleep he thought before heading back to Baltimore. He would miss it here he thought. It'd been so nice to see a Pete and Mother and all the friends he'd made here over the years. And he really liked Edie, Pete's perfect partner. Well who knew what might happen. The weekend had been unexpected in many ways.


End file.
